Unbearable Lust
by Babywolfchick1142
Summary: Uchiha, Itachi can't stop thinking about his little brothers best friend Uzumaki, Naruto. He finds his lust for Naruto to be unbearable, but Naruto is trapped in a abusive relationship, can Itachi save him? ItaNaru-yaoi Fanfic. Features BoyXBoy. DO TO PERSONAL REASONS THIS STORY HAS BEEN DISCONTINUED.
1. Thunder Storm

By:Babywolfchick1142

ItaNaru Fanfic: Unbearable Lust  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did there would be much more yaoi.<br>Warnings: Boy x Boy, strong language, and abuse.

This is my first Fanfic ever, so I appreciate your reviews to help me with future Fanfics. I am sorry for spelling errors I do not have a spell check.  
>Enjoy and review.<p>

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
>Chapter 1: Thunder storm!<br>,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

It was 1:00 A.M. but Uchiha, Itachi still could not sleep, there was another terrible thunder storm going on outside, and Itachi could here rain drops pounding heavily on his window. But the storm wasn't the reason Itachi could not sleep, the reason Itachi couldn't sleep was because he couldn't stop thinking about his younger brothers best friend Uzumaki, Naruto.

Itachi had known Naruto for may years, Itachi's brother Sasuke met Naruto on his first day of kindergarten, and they had been best friends ever since. Itachi had always been rather fond of Naruto, but over the last three years his fondness had been transformed to love, he was in love with Naruto. He tried to ignore these feelings and think of Naruto as a younger brother like he used to, but along with love came lust. His lust for Naruto was so strong, that it was almost unbearable, Naruto was all he could think of.

Surprisingly, he was not thinking about how much he wanted to fuck Naruto into oblivion. All he could think about right now was how much he wanted to beat the shit out of, or even kill, Naruto's abusive boyfriend, Gaara, he wanted so badly to save Naruto from Gaara's clutches. He thought back just a few hours previous to then, and how badly Gaara had beaten poor Naruto. Oh, how he wished he could help, but Naruto loved Gaara and he wouldn't stop, no matter what people said, and no matter how much pain was inflicted upon him.

(Flashback)

Itachi was in the dining room eating dinner along with sasuke, there parents were away on business, so it was just the two of them, as usual.  
>Then all of a sudden Itachi heard:<p>

So what if you can see the darkest side of me  
>No one will ever change this animal I have become<br>Help me believe it's not the real me  
>Somebody help me tame this animal I have become<p>

It was Sasuke's ringtone for Naruto, "Naruto? What's wrong?"  
>"S-S-Sasuke...c-can you c-come...g-get me?" Naruto stuttered it was obvious that he had been crying, and sasuke could here rain in the back ground which meant he was out side in the storm. Sasuke didn't question Naruto he just asked "Naruto, where are you? Itachi and I will come get you right away!" Itachi heard the urgency and worry in Sasuke's voice and got p right away. "V-Valley of l-leaves p-park." he said, stuttering and crying like crazy. "We are on are way! Don't go anywhere, we will be right there!" sasuke yelled.<p>

They hurried to get to Naruto, and when they finally arrive at the park, the sight of Naruto made them both incredibly worried and incredibly mad. He was soaked to the core from rain and blood, his beautiful tan skin covered in cuts and bruises his usually bright, and happy sapphire blue eyes, were now filled with sorrow and pain, and his beautiful blonde locks were matted with blood. "Did that damned Gaara do this to you!" Sasuke growled.

Naruto was in so much pain he couldn't even stand up "W-We got in...a f-fight, h-he lost...his t-temper. I-I just w-want...t-to go h-home. C-Can you t-take me th-there?" Naruto said tears falling from his eyes, and gasping in pain each time he moved. "Of course we-" Itachi cut him off "No, your wounds need to be tended to, so we are taking you to the hospital. You are in no shape to go home where there is no one to take care of you." Naruto was an orphan, and his guardian was a novelist who would travel all over the world collecting _"research" _for his porno novels.

Naruto didn't mind, because when, Jiraya, went away the Uchias would watch over him and that was exactly what Itachi was doing now "I-It's okay y-you don't have t-to I will be f-fine I-Itachi..." "No Naruto, you are badly injured, and since my family promised Jiraya that we would look out for you, what I say goes. We are taking you to the hospital." Itachi had seemed so calm, but on the inside he was shaking with rage. _'That Gaara will pay!'_ He had thought to himself.

They took Naruto to the hospital, which was a good thing because Naruto's condition was much worse than it looked. He had two fractured ribs, and a broke wrist. He had lost to much blood and needed a blood transfusion, the doctor said that he was rather lucky, considering the extent of the beating. They decided to keep him a couple of days and gave him some pills to help him sleep, once he fell asleep Itachi and Sasuke went home."

(Flashback End)

'I swear to gods, if he hurts **_MY_** Naruto like that again I _will _kill fucking bastard!' Itachi said this to himself over and over, he loved Naruto and never wanted to see tears in those gorgeous sapphire eyes! Sasuke told him right before he went to bed, that he would deal with that asshole Gaara. This made Itachi both relieved and mad all at once, relieved because he knew Sasuke would give Gaara what he deserved and mad because and _he_ should be the one to deal with Gaara not Sasuke. _ He _should be the one to stand up for and protect Naruto from that fucking bastard, not anyone else, only _he_ Uchiha, Itachi!

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The next day, when sasuke came home from school, he had a only a few minor cuts on him, but his shirt was covered in blood. "Sasuke? What happened? That's a lot of blood on your shirt, are you okay?" Itachi said, his voice full of worry. "Don't worry I'm fine, I got in a fight with Gaara about Naruto. Most of the blood is his, not mine." Sasuke explained. 'I should be the one making that bastard bleed!' Itachi wanted to yell, but instead he just calmly said "I normally dislike it when people inflict harm upon others, but that Gaara deserved it for hurting to Naruto-Kun." "Yeah he did deserve it! He hurt my best friend, and I don't like seeing him hurt." Sasuke paused for a second, then carried on "but, all I can do is stand up for the him, because the dobe refuses to leave Gaara and as long as he is with Gaara he's going to continue to get hurt. I wish there was some way to get it through his head that the bastard doesn't love him!" Sasuke finished sounding rather frustrated.

Itachi sighed, Sasuke was right, how could he make Naruto see that Gaara doesn't love him? How could he make Naruto see that he was the one that loved him? How? He continued to ask himself those questions over and over again. Then suddenly a dirty thought popped into his head 'I could force him to realize by fucking him, and giving him so much pleasure he realizes that the way I make him feel is love; and the way that ass Gaara treats him isn't love it's just somebody who wants a easy fuck! N-No bad Itachi!' His lust for Naruto was to strong, he feared that one day, very soon, he would loose control of himself and act on his feelings of love and lust. If he did that though, Naruto would despise him and leave his life, he could not live without Naruto in his life. He thought about that all night long until he finally fell asleep.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
>End of Chapter 1: Thunder Storm<br>,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Thank you for reading.  
>This was my first Chapter of my first Fanfic.<br>I hope you enjoyed it!

Please review to let me know if you like the plot so far, and to give me ideas for later chapters. I want to know your opinions, and I need your help because like I said this is my first Fanfic ever! **SO PLEASE REVIEW!**

I have now updated so go ahead and check out chapter 2: The Dreams.  
>Thank you very much!<p> 


	2. The Dreams

By:Babywolfchick1142

ItaNaru Fanfic: Unbearable Lust

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Warnings: Boy x Boy, strong language, almost LEMON, and Make-up just to Break-up?

This is the second Chapter of my first ever Fanfic, read and enjoy, also don't forget to review! I need your reviews to help me with ideas for this story, I need you guys to let me know if it's good or not and what I can do to make it better.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
>Chapter 2: The Dreams.<br>,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Itachi and Sasuke were on there way to visit Naruto in the hospital, it turned out Naruto's condition was worse than originally thought, so they decided to keep him in longer. Itachi had been to see Naruto practically every day since he was admitted to the hospital. It saddened Itachi each time he would visit Naruto though, he seemed so...depressed...so lost and alone. That sort of hurt Itachi considering he was there for Naruto and had been every day, hell even Sasuke had been there for him., but it wasn't enough. He wanted to see Gaara, not them.

Gaara had not even bothered to visit him, why would he? He was the reason poor Naruto was in the hospital, he made Naruto sad, he made Naruto depressed, and he made Naruto cry every day. He didn't care enough to be there for Naruto, if only he could see that the bastard did not love him, if only he could see what everyone else could, but he couldn't. He loved Gaara and that was final, he believed Gaara would come, maybe he would, maybe he wouldn't. Itachi didn't know all Itachi Knew was that he loved Naruto and Gaara didn't!

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Itachi and Sasuke had arrived just on time, Naruto had only just awoke from his nap, so they would be able to stay there talking to him for hours. "Hey, Dobe. How are you feeling today?"  
>Sasuke greeted. "How many times have I told you not to call me Dobe, Teme? Any way, I am feeling much better today. Gaara finally came to see me today and he apologized for loosing it like that and hurting me, I apologized for yelling at him and then we made up!" Naruto said cheerfully. Itachi was glad Naruto was feeling better, but he was also pissed at how Naruto could just forgive that bastard like that! "Well, it is good to see that you are feeling better, Naru-Chan." Itachi said calmly. "Hey, thanks Itachi. You have been really kind and comforting I really appreciate it, I probably wouldn't have made it through these past few days without your help!" Naruto said.<p>

'I-I-I...have really h-helped him that much? All I did was sit by him and fetch him juice, Sasuke did much more for him than I did...W-Why did my being here, by his side, mean so much to him? Sasuke was right here, too, so why?' Itachi thought to himself, trying not to show that what Naruto said meant so much. Also, he was unsuccessfully trying not to blush, but he could not help a small blush lightly streaking his cheek. "As you know, Naruto, I think of you as a little brother, so it is only natural that I stand by, and help you." he said nonchalantly. Itachi could have swore that he saw a small frown appeared, but it was gone way to quickly to know for sure."I know, but it still means a lot!" He said a slight blush creeping into his face. "Well, I appreciate your thanks, Naru-Chan. I trust that your boyfriend, Gaara, will not injure you like this again?" "Yeah, dobe. I don't want to have to give the guy another beating." Sasuke said which made Naruto a little mad "Oh yeah, sasuke! Gaara told me about that, that was unnecessary! 'Tachi, thank you for your concern..b-but I can assure you it will not happen again. "Naruto, he deserved what sasuke did, I mean just look at you. Also, it better not happen again, because if it does...next time I will deal with Gaara, not Sasuke." he said coldly, it made both sasuke and Naruto gulp.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

_**"Oh 'Tachi, I want to show my appreciation, you stayed by my side and that meant a lot, so let me give my thanks. Itachi what do you want?" Naruto asked smiling that excellent smile of his. "Naru-Chan, there is only one thing I desire and that would be you. I desire your body, your soul, and your heart." Itachi said in one big burst of emotion. "then..." Naruto said whilst he took of every single peace of clothing he had on and lay, opening his legs wide, on the bed "...You can have what you want, 'Tachi. I give myself to you completely, use me however you please." Naruto said in a shy but seductive voice. The sight of Naruto sitting on the bed with his legs wide, was enough to harden Itachi's member. He could not refuse the opportunity in front of him, he instantly leaned down and met Naruto's lips with his own. The kiss knocked all thoughts from his brain, he put both of his arms around Naruto and placed his knee in between Naruto's legs. His knee touched Naruto's incredibly swollen shaft, making Naruto moan with pleasure into the kiss. Itachi licked Naruto's bottom lip, asking for entrance, which Naruto gave. His and Naruto's tongues danced in beautiful rhythm to one another, until the need for air finally broke them apart. "'T-Tachi..." Naruto moaned as Itachi started to rub his hand up and down Naruto's hard erection. "Ahhh!" He bent down and licked the head, then started sucking on it hard, he shoved the cock in and out of his throat, sliding his tongue across it. He then grabbed Naruto's balls and expertly rubbed them with his hands, causing Naruto to moan even louder than he already was "I-I-I...I'm going to...AHHH!" Naruto screamed, his head went back hitting the head board hard as he came in Itachi's mouth, Itachi swallowed every bit of the delicious white cream, that was his beloveds. Naruto took a short rest, then sat up and switched places with Itachi. The Blonde passionately kissed him and stripped the Raven of what ever clothes he had on, then he copied the older man, pumping, and sucking, until he came. Naruto also swallowed the semen Itachi produced, he found every drop refreshing it filled him with even more lust and desire, if that's even possible. As soon as Itachi had rested up, he shoved his tongue down Naruto's throat, just to pull away a few moments later. Naruto groaned in protest, but it soon turned into a moan when Itachi fondled his sensitive nipples. He leaned down and sucked one of Naruto's hard nipples, the sound of the moans of pleasure and the feel of Naruto's once again hardened shaft, made his own harden, it was so swollen it felt as if it would burst. He quickly took Naruto's other nipple in his mouth and sucked it, so it would match the other one, which was pink and swollen."Oh, 'T-Tachi...I need...I need...I need you to fuck me!" Naruto Gasped, Itachi was currently, kissing and nibbling his neck. Itachi pulled away just a little so that they were looking into each others eyes. "Oh, my dear Naruto, your wish is my command." Itachi said in a lust filled voice. They got into the right position so that they were facing each other, Itachi was about to enter Naruto, Neither of them could wait any longer...**_

Itachi awoke gasping and moaning from the amazing dream he just had. He had, once again, dreamed about fucking Naruto, he had that same dream every night for the past few days. His lust for Naruto had been getting stronger every second since that day when Naruto thanked him for what he'd done, now he can't even here Naruto's name without blushing and thinking about fucking him. Oh gods, what was he going to do, last time he visited Naruto in the hospital Itachi almost pounced him. He couldn't handle it any more! He loved and lusted for Naruto way to much 'Gods, help me, please. I can't take this any more I am going to go to the hospital tomorrow and tell him how I feel! I am going to claim his lips I do not care what the consequences are, I want him! So bad! So-So bad!'

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The next day Itachi made his way to the hospital, he was going to tell Naruto. He wouldn't back down, he would get his kiss, he would ,no matter what, get Naruto to love him! Once Naruto could see how much Itachi loved him, he would fuck him and make it the best damn fuck either of them had ever had, oh yea-no, no wrong! Damn, Naruto made him way to horny, he was sure that if he didn't get Naruto soon, his lust would be the end of him, so he needed to fuck Naruto and soon! 'Damn it! There I go again thinking about sex, I love him of course I want to sleep with him, but that's not whats important, what he wants and his happiness is what's important. 'After I confess my love, and kiss him, there is a good chance Naruto will hate me and tell me to stay away from him. His happiness is all that matters so I will follow his will, even if it shatter my heart and sole.' He told himself, all the while his heart broke a little at the very thought of that happening, He would always love Naruto, no matter what.

He walked into Naruto's hospital room to see him being pinned against the wall by Gaara. "What the fuck, Naruto? You were supposed to meet me!" Gaara said with anger in his voice, the anger made Naruto whimper and stutter out "b-b-but...I-I'm s-still in t-the hospital...T-they would n-not l-let me o-out...!" "I don't care you said you would meet me and you didn't!" He hit Naruto in the stomach, the pressure was hard enough to take Naruto's breath away and make him cough blood. The sight before him had Itachi shacking in rage. "HEY! LET GO OF NARUTO! AND GO THE FUCKING HELL AWAY YOU GOD DAMNED BASTARD! IF I EVER, AND I MEAN _EVER_, SEE YOU LAY A FINGER ON _MY_ NARU-CHAN AGAIN I WILL KILL YOU!" Itachi growled. 'Never will I let anyone hurt My Naru-Chan like that! Not in front of me, no, not any where...no one will ever hurt My Naruto!...

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
>End of Chapter 2: The Dreams.<br>,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

I have completed chapter 2, I hope you all enjoyed it!

Remember, don't forget to review to help me with ideas for my later chapters, I need as much support and help as possible, so please review! Please remember this is my first ever Fanfic so any ideas is appreciated, I want you to tell me what you want to see happen in this story, because I want what you want!

I will update soon, I don't know when exactly, but I will update as soon as I can!

Thank you all very much!


	3. I would do anything

By:Babywolfchick1142

ItaNaru Fanfic: Unbearable Lust

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, you would like it much more than you already do, due to all of the yaoi there would be...

Warnings: Boy x Boy, strong language, and mild violence/assault.

This is the Third Chapter of my first ever Fanfic, read and enjoy, also don't forget to review! I need your reviews to help me with ideas for this story, in this chapter I am going to focus, or at least try to, on Itachi's love rather than lust. So basically, this chapter is going to be less about Itachi wanting to fuck/rape Naruto, and more about him wanting to take care of, and protect him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
>Chapter 3: I would do anything...<br>,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gaara tensed up at the sudden voice from behind him. 'Whose Naruto!' Gaara thought to himself 'who is this person saying that Naruto, _his Naruto_, was theirs ?' He hastily turned around, his aura radiating anger "Who is this person...Na-Ru-To!" He asked enunciating each syllable of Naruto's name clearly but separately. "U-Uchiha, I-Itachi" Naruto stuttered. "Uchiha, as in Uchiha, Sasuke's brother?" Gaara asked curiously. Naruto was still crying and coughing blood, he dropped Naruto and turned so he that he was fully facing the Uchiha. "Yes, I am Sasuke's older brother, now I would appreciate it if you let Naruto go, you are choking him, and he is already coughing blood from the harm _you _inflicted upon him. Now I am only going to say this once, let go of Naruto and leave!" Itachi replied. Not even bothering to hide his anger. "Naruto _belongs to me_, so I can do whatever I want to him, he is _my _boyfriend so I have a right to be here! Why don't you leave, Uchiha?" Gaara said smugly.

"I warned you, that I was only going to say it once" Itachi said as he rushed at Gaara throwing a punch in the red heads direction. Gaara tried to dodge but Itachi was to fast. He hit Gaara in his cheek making it instantly swell up and bruise, Gaara's growl turned into a cry a Itachi punched him hard in the stomach. He fell to the floor, but instantly got "this is not worth my time, goodbye Naruto!" Gaara hissed and as he did so, he walked away "G-Gaara please don't go!" Naruto cried. "I'm sorry, Naruto, but if this bastard and his brother keeps interfering we will be over, and I will not be coming to see you while either of them are around."he paused "think that the Uchiha broke my rib! He's an animal who needs to be chained up!" "You're one to talk!" Itachi sneered."P-please...G-Gaara, don't...don't go...please." Naruto pleaded, but Gaara ignored him, glared at Itachi, then turned around and walked off.  
>,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,<p>

"Why? why Itachi, why?...Why did you...Why did you hurt Gaara!...Why did you make him leave me? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? Why did you do it Itachi!" Naruto screamed. "N-Naruto-Kun, I was just trying to protect you, that is all, he hurt you. Itachi said trying his best to keep composed. "Protect me, by hurting the person I love, by making him walk away from me? So, by ruining my relationship and causing me more pain that any punch, or kick ever could?"  
>"N-Naruto..."<br>"Shut up, Itachi! Just leave!"  
>"Naruto...I"<br>"I don't care what you have to say!"  
>"Please Naruto"<br>"Itachi just go! I don't want to see you! Not now, not ever! Just go!  
>"But..."<br>"I said leave, just go and stay out of my like!"  
>"N-N-N-Naruto-Kun...please just-"<br>"No Itachi, just leave me alone!" The blonde just wanted to be alone 'just leave' he thought to himself 'please' "But...I...please..."  
>"I HATE YOU ITACHI! LEAVE, NOW!" Itachi's heart broke to a million pieces, a incredible pain filled him, knocking the Raven to his knees. At that exact moment the normally emotionless Itachi silently, but weakly cried. "Itachi!" Naruto questioned, confused by the sight in front of him. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I'm sorry..I'm sorry..." Itachi continued to say that over and over. "N-N-N-Naruto...I-I'm...s-sorry...I-I just wanted to protect you, that's a-all, he kept hurting you...I-I couldn't bare...couldn't bare seeing you hurt, p-p-please...don't hate me, don't leave my life, please, I'm sorry" Naruto gasped at how broken Itachi sounded. "Just leave me alone Itachi." Naruto said making Itachi cry harder, he continued saying sorry over and over , not stopping as he left the room. "I am truly sorry, Naruto-Kun, I'm sorry."<br>,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

It had been two days since the incident at the hospital. Itachi had not left his room since then, he just laid in bed continuously crying, he could not eat, nor could he sleep. He just lay there saying he was sorry. He hoped Naruto did not truly mean his words, so that he could still have hope. The teen had been pissed, yes, but surely he would get over it. His thoughts reassured him a little , but he still kept crying all the same. He would have to face Naruto soon, because since Jiraya had been traveling there was no one at home to take care of him, so he would have to come and stay at the Uchiha's. No matter how much the blonde, probably, didn't want to see Itachi, he didn't have a choice since Sasuke insisted and if Naruto were to say no he would drag Naruto to the Uchiha home against his will.

Of course, Sasuke didn't have a know what happened, but none the less he was pissed at Itachi for upsetting Naruto, but he couldn't understand why Itachi was so upset that he had locked himself in his room. He would not come out and he refused to speak to anyone, he decided that he would ask Naruto what happened when he went to pick him up, the blonde would be discharged later that day, after all. He sighed "Why do I have a feeling that, that bastard Gaara is the cause for all of this stupidity...?"Sasuke asked himself out loud. It really was troublesome, he hoped he could get what happened out of Naruto, even though he had a pretty good guess already. He wouldn't and couldn't be mad at Naruto for being such an idiot, he thought that what he had with Gaara was love. He figured Itachi had walked in during one of Gaara's visits, Gaara was probably hurting Naruto, as usual. Itachi probably lost control of himself and punched Gaara, making him walk away injured and blaming Naruto for all that happened, he probably said some hurtful things to the blonde. He always did this, he probably said something like 'if those Uchiha's keep getting in our way, this relationship will be over.' He sighed again. Same line every time, he probably left Naruto crying for him not to go, he was probably upset and yelled at Itachi. The blonde probably said what he rarely said, 'I hate you!' It hurt Sasuke knew that he had been told this very few times though, it was rare for Naruto to say any thing, too, hurtful. That means it must have really hurt Naruto at the time, after a few days he would start talking to Itachi, but Naruto would be pissed for quite a while. 'Poor Itachi', sasuke thought to himself, 'it is obvious how much he loves Naruto, and to be told that the person he love hated him by that person himself. It most probably broke his heart, he figured this because, Itachi hardly _ever_ showed emotions, but when he come home from the hospital his face clearly showed emotion. How much he loved Naruto, how mad he had been, at Gaara, and how much Naruto's words broke him, in fact it broke him so much that Sasuke saw his brother crying for the first time.  
>,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,<p>

Sasuke, was in the process of signing Naruto's release forms, he had managed to get what happened out of Naruto and it appeared that his theory had been, more or less, correct. By how, Naruto said, Itachi acted he was also positive now that Itachi loved Naruto, and how much Naruto's words had hurt him. He walked into the hospital room that held his best friend along with Sakura an intern nurse, who they went to school with. "Naruto-Kun, are you are all signed out now, so you can leave, but take care of your self , okay? You visit the hospital much to often." She said worriedly "You will help take care of him won't you, Sasuke-Kun?" "Of course, Sakura" Sasuke replied, as they gathered Naruto's stuff, "don't you worry about Naruto he is in good hands." Sasuke added, before they headed home.

"Naruto, I have a favor to ask of you." Sasuke said. "What is it Sasuke?" Naruto asked curiously. "Speak to Itachi, let him know that you don't hate him and that you are just mad." He pleaded. "I was planning on doing that anyway, I really like Itachi...I just blurted that stuff out I didn't mean it...really I didn't. I will not lie, I am mad at him, but I could never hate him, and I do want to see him again..." The blonde said honestly. "Good just make sure that you reassure him, he seems so depressed." "Don't worry I will, after seeing how he acted...I'm sorry."

Itachi had finally gathered up the nerve to come out of his room, even though it took everything he had, he hid his face of all emotion, he got some food and sat down to eat. He couldn't eat so all he did was stir the soup around, he just looked down in the bowl thinking about the one he loved...who at that exact moment walked in the room he was followed by Sasuke. Itachi and Naruto just stared at each other, Sasuke just stood and watched the two, after a few minutes he dropped Naruto's bags and said. "Itachi, I thought you were going to stay in your room."  
>"I was, but I decided I was hungry so I made some soup."<br>"Itachi..." Naruto started.  
>"N-N-Naruto...I," his tries to hide all of his emotions failed, he began to feel tears running down his face "I...I'm s-sorry...I just wanted...J-just w-wanted...to..." Naruto stopped him by putting his hand up telling Itachi that he wanted to say something.<br>"No, Itachi, I am sorry, I told you I hated you, I'm sorry, I could never hate, I just...please forgive me Itachi, I need you. I was mad and I still am mad, but I don't want you to end up hating me for what I said...I mean it Itachi I'm so sorry!" Naruto blurted out apologetically, and he really was. Yes he was pissed at Itachi, but he should have never said those things.  
>Itachi stared in complete shock, then after a while his look turned into pure joy and happiness, "Naruto...do you really mean that?" He said. "Yes, Itachi, I do, and I am sorry I said I hated you, but I am still mad at you for hurting and making Gaara walk away from me. It will take a while for me to forgive you, but I don't hate you." Naruto replied. It pissed Itachi of, that the bastard was the reason Naruto was mad at him, but he didn't care, and he didn't even care that the blonde was mad at him. At least he doesn't hate me, or refusing to talk to me, at least he is still in my life,<br>"Naruto-Kun..." he said "Thank you for not hating me, thank you for not leaving my life." He wrapped his arms around Naruto,"thank you..."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
>End of Chapter 3: I would do anything...<br>,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Thank you for reading and, hopefully enjoying this!  
>Please leave reviews to tell me what you think, and to help give me some ideas for later chapters. I really appreciate your help and those of you who have been supporting me, thank you, so please leave reviews, let me know if you want something to be different, or if there is something you want to happen.<p>

I am sorry it took me a while to update, I have just been really busy with school and stuff.  
>I will update again as soon as I get time.<p>

Thank you!


	4. For My Love

By:Babywolfchick1142

ItaNaru Fanfic: Unbearable Lust

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Sadly, but I am planing to take over the world just so I can steal it from Masashi Kishimoto.

Warnings: Boy x Boy, strong language , anger/forgiveness, Confession, a twist, and...A LEMON!

Please enjoy and don't forget to review, oh and check out my new KakaNaru Fanfic, it's called The Hardships Of Our Love. I want to thank those who are leaving me reviews, it means a lot, thank you all!

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
>Chapter 4: For My Love.<br>,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Itachi stood there with his arms around Naruto, he couldn't stop crying, Naruto did not hate him..."I-I-Itachi, I-I'm still m-mad at y-you! H-Hey stop c-crying and l-let go!" Naruto stuttered, he didn't get why his words effect Itachi so much, why would he have been this upset? Naruto knew that he had always been like a younger brother to Itachi, maybe that's why it upset him so much.

He hated the fact that Itachi thought of him as a brother, but he couldn't understand why he hated it, why would he? He had always wanted family, in fact he used to think of the raven as a brother, but all of that changed about 3 years ago when Naruto was 13. He had started to think about Itachi all of the time, he dreamed of Itachi, and wanted to be close to Itachi.

He had finally figured out when he was 14 that he couldn't stop thinking about Itachi, because he had fallen in love with the older man. Soon after he figured this out he became ashamed of loving someone who up until that point he thought of as a elder brother. Soon after that he met Gaara, and they began dating, he liked Gaara he really did, but he was abusive and mean.

He had grown to love Gaara's abuse because he believed it was punishment for how he felt about Itachi. He loved Gaara, because the red head was giving him what he deserved, but he wasn't _in love _with Gaara, no matter how much he told himself he was, he would always love Itachi and Itachi alone...But in truth, the blonde didn't deserve to love the eldest Raven.

He saw how much he hurt the older Raven with his words, but for some reason he always felt as if he needed to defend his relationship with Gaara...even from the person he truly loved. 'Why is everything so confusing, I can't handle all of this. Sometimes...sometimes I-I wish Gaara would just kill me...so I can be released from the pain he causes...I-I know it is wrong, after all I deserve what I get, it is my punishment...' Those thoughts often went through his head, causing him to hate himself even more.

"...Naruto..." Itachi said, trying to get the blonds attention. "Naruto!"

"H-Huh, 'T-Tachi, did you say something?" He was dragged fro his thoughts by the older man.

"Yes I said that you need to get to bed, I will carry your stuff up in a little while, but for now, go to bed!" Itachi said sternly.

"B-But I-" he was cut off.

"No buts, bed. Now."

"F-Fine"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Itachi entered the blonds room, "here is your soup, Naruto-Kun. Since one of your arms are broken, and the other is injured, I will feed you." "I can feed myself Itachi!" The teen yelled. "Ah but I insist. Oh and do not worry I made sure the school knew of your condition, I take it Sasuke has been bringing your work to you? Well anyway you will stay at home for this week, just to make sure that you are fine, you will be returning to school next Monday."

the blond replied "I do not need you to feed me! Yes, Sasuke has been bringing me my work, and I am fine, really, but since it's already arranged...as long as Sasuke continues to bring me my work it's fine..." "Good, now open wide..." Itachi commanded. Naruto sighed and opened his mouth knowing he was defeated. 'Is Itachi trying to make me even more mad at him than I already am?'

Naruto reluctantly ate every drop of the food, "Itachi, why do you insist on making me mad?" "I-I'm not trying to make you mad I-I just..." he trailed of "never mind." 'I just love you, and want to take care of you, isn't that a good enough reason Naruto?' "You should get some sle-" he was cut of by Naruto's phone-

Pain, without love  
>Pain, can't get enough<br>Pain, I like it rough  
>'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all<p>

Itachi knew that the person calling was Gaara even before Naruto answered the phone, he recognized the ringtone as the one Sasuke picked out. in reality the song fit Naruto more than it fit Gaara, maybe Sasuke chose it because the song fit how Gaara treated him, he would have to ask Sasuke why he chose it later.

"Hello, Naruto?" Gaara said.

"Yes, it's me...G-Gaara..." Naruto replied.

"I just want to apologize for how coldly I acted at the hospital, I was wondering if you wanted to meet up sometime tomorrow, I miss you."

"I miss you too! Y-You're not mad about what happened...?"

"I was, but I got over it I won't let those stupid Uchiha's get in our way, I love you Naruto..."

"I love you, too! I would love to meet up tomorrow, where do you want to meet?"

"Good, meet me at your apartment at 4:30 P.M. Do not be late." And with that he hung up, Naruto was in tears, he was so happy, Gaara forgave him, he would go to Gaara...he would...he would...

"You are not going." Itachi said authoritatively.

"Huh...?" questioned the blond with a frown.

"I heard what Gaara said to you on the phone, I heard him make plans to meet you, you are not going."

"You can't stop me!" He yelled, who was Itachi to think he could tell Naruto what he could or could not do? It was the ravens fault to begin with that the fox, got with the abusive raccoon! No...that is wrong...it wasn't Itachi's fault, it was his own for falling in love with the man he viewed as an older brother...it was his own fault, no one else, just his...

"I can stop you, I am in charge here Jiraiya left my family in charge of you, so what I say goes, you are not meeting with..._him_..." Itachi sneered the last word, just thinking about the read head made him sneer...'he hurt my Naruto, I don't care if Naruto hates me for this, I forbid him from seeing that maniac!'

"No you can't!"

"Yes, I can, you are to sick." Naruto got out of bed, and was about to leave, but Itachi being faster than the blond reached the door before he did. He blocked it from Naruto and then pushed the blond into the wall, holding him there. Naruto tried to fight free of his vine like grip, but failed.

"Let me go, I love him! I want to see him!"

"No!"

"B-But...please!"

"No buts you are not going to see him, and I am going to hold you hear until you understand that!"

"WHY! WHY! WHY! WHY! Why do you insist on ruining everything! Are you deliberately trying to break us up! WHY! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!" The blond cried.

"Yes Naruto I am trying to break you two apart, why? Because he abuses you, I can't stand seeing you hurt...I just can't..." Itachi trailed of, he was lost for words, this was it, the blond probably, truly, hated him now...

"Did you ever stop to think that it wasn't abuse...! Did you ever stop to think that maybe I liked, that maybe I deserved it! Did you! You know what? I hate the fact that I still whimper and cry each time he beats me, when I deserve what I get!" The blond yelled, his words shocked Itachi...how could he...why would he...Oh, Naruto...

"You do not deserve that, you...you-no one deserves that...especially not..."

"Yes I do, I deserve to be punished...you will agree after I tell you, in fact you will hate me..."

"Nothing that you do or say could ever make me hate you...Naruto...nothing...not a thing!"

"Really...? Fine Itachi, I deserve to be punished because I...because I am in love with you, 'Tachi...I am in love with you who I have always viewed as a brother...I know you hate me now...but I can't help it, the only reason I stay with Gaara is because I deserve to be punished...I-I'm sorry. I know what I feel is wrong, bu-but I...-" Itachi cut Naruto off by crashing their lips together.

'W-What is he doing Ita...Itachi is...is kissing me!' The kiss was passionate, Naruto opened his mouth allowing Itachi's tongue access. Itachi explored the mouth that he had longed to kiss for so long...Naruto loved him...? That little piece of information brought him incredible joy, but he was also saddened, he was the cause of all the pain the blond suffered...it was his fault...He would make it up to the teen no matter what, and he would also help him break away from Gaara...he would...he had to...

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The kiss continued on for a few moments before their deprivation of air tore them apart. The stood staring at each other, both had billions of thoughts going on in their heads. Itachi loosened his grip on Naruto but didn't let go. "W-Why did you do that?...are you trying to punish me, too?..." Naruto questioned, he couldn't believe what just happened.

"No, Naruto. I did it because...I am also...I am in love with you..."

"W-What..." Naruto's eye widened, it was obvious that what Itachi said shocked him.

"I love you Naruto." Itachi said, then he leaned down and caught Naruto's lips once more, it was a long wanted kiss, a hot loving kiss. They claimed each others mouths, their tongues dancing with the others. They were both releasing small moans into the kiss, Itachi pulled Naruto closer to himself then picked up the injured boy and carried him to the bed.

Itachi briefly pulled away, he smiled a rare smile an Naruto and started to tug on the teens shirt buttons, he leaned down kissing each new part of exposed skin as he did so, making Naruto moan and groan like crazy "But...what about G-Gaara...what w-will I-I do?" the blonde panted.

"Don't worry, I will handle Gaara, for now all I want you to think of is me...you belong to me now, no one else but me, understand?" Itachi said, biting a newly exposed nipple.

"Y-Yes, o-only y-you" Naruto gasped.

"And I belong to you my precious one, and only you."

"Y-yes"

Itachi had taken off Naruto's shirt and had begun working on the blond's pants. Once they were off, Naruto reached up and took off Itachi's shirt, too. After a few moments, they were both naked except for their boxers. The black-haired man placed butterfly kisses up and down Naruto's chest; their hands and mouths explored each others bodies. They were both extremely hard: Itachi kept hitting his erection into Naruto's. He loved hearing how much pleasure Naruto was in; he knew he was in the same amount and let out moans equal to his blond."

He stopped knowing that he couldn't hold it back much longer, he reached for the hem of Naruto's boxers, he gave a small tug and practically ripped them off of the teen. He moved down and grabbed Naruto's hardened shaft, Itachi lightly licked the head and made Naruto shudder in pure lust, he did that over and over for about 2 minutes teasing the boy..."Ng, pleas, 'Tachi..." He heard Naruto's pleas and smirked then in one second he took the huge member in his mouth, he began sucking hard. He could taste the delicious pre-cum come from his new lover, he shivered at the delightful taste.

Knowing that he himself couldn't wait much longer, he pulled away earning a cry of protest from his blonde. He smirked, "I promise more pleasure awaits..." he held out three of his fingers to Naruto, who instantly took them in his mouth and began to suck, after a few seconds Itachi took them away. He trailed those three fingers over his member, then he circulated the foxes balls, after that he brought them to his entrance.

Itachi slipped one finger in side Naruto moaned quietly of both pain and pleasure, he moved it in and out, then when Naruto was stretched enough he added a second finger. Naruto moaned a little louder this time, the older male scissored the younger until he was ready for the third finger. The addition of the third finger hurt more than the others, but it gave more pleasure also, when he adjusted the raven pulled his fingers out, he could wait no longer.

Itachi took of this boxers, showing Naruto his ginormous dick, then positioned him self so that they were facing one another and his shaft was at the entrance, but before he entered the boy he needed to be sure. "Do you truly want this Naruto?"

"Y-Yes" is all the young blond said.

"This is your last chance to back-out, are you positive?"

"Ng 'Tachi, p-please...p-please just fuck me!" That was all the encouragement the Uchiha needed, he slowly entered Naruto, who gasped and moaned, in equal amounts of pain and pleasure. When Naruto adjusted he started moving in and out, at a slow pace, and the he hit it! He hit Naruto's prostate each time his moans made Itachi pick up the pace. "Harder, faster, as hard and fast as possible...please!" Naruto screamed out "fuck me to oblivion!"

Itachi pulled almost all of the way out of the teen, then he pounded in as hard as humanly possible. He did that over and over again with impossible speed, they were both panting, moaning, and groaning heavily. "'Tachi,'Tachi,'Tachi, Ng...AHHH!" Naruto panted out. "AHHH, AHHH, Naruto, Naruto!" Is what Itachi moaned They continued on, until they reached the point where neither could hold back.

They both saw white and released together "'Tachi!" was what Naruto screamed and "Naruto-Kun!" is what Itachi screamed, Naruto's seed covered both of their chests, and Itachi's filled the teen until the point it started to over flow. They led entangled to each other for a few minutes, they then pulled apart, Itachi stood up then leaned down and picked Naruto up.

He carried the blond to the bathroom, then he turned on the shower and stepped inside; he washed Naruto and at the same time Naruto washed him. Once they were clean they returned to the room, drying one another, Itachi pulled out clean sheets and re-made the bed. Both he and Naruto pulled on some boxers. They climbed into bed together, Itachi hugged Naruto. He pulled the blond close to his chest, then kissed him once again.

"I love you, Naruto." Itachi said with a warm smile.

"I love you, too 'Tachi." Naruto replied with an equally warm smile.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
>End of Chapter 4: For My Love.<br>,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Thank you for reading, please , please, please, PLEASE review to let me know what you think, I except criticism, I love anything that will help, so please tell me what you think, and how I can make it better...tell me if you wish for me to continue. Thank you for those who have helped so far...Thank you to those who have Favorited this story and who have added it to there alert lists! Thank you all for sticking with me, I hoped you all enjoyed the story! I really do appreciate it!

I am sorry it took me a while to update, I have been very busy with school, and Drama, and stuff! I am truly thankful to those who stick by me and love my stories! I promise I will update as soon as I possibly can, please be patient!

Thank you all so very much!  
>Thank you to my fans!<br>Thank you everyone!  
>Thank you!<p> 


	5. It's over

By:Babywolfchick1142

ItaNaru Fanfic: Unbearable Lust

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did, there would be hot ItaNaru sex in every volume, or episode!

Warnings: Boy x Boy, strong language , comfort, **rape**, and **abuse**.

Yes I have finally posted the 5th chapter, but be warned there is a rape scene ahead...it is sad, but it goes with the storyline. Please forgive me and enjoy it as much as possible, Thank you to those who have been reviewing and supporting me! Thank you all for staying with me so far, and I hope you will continue on this journey with me, thank you!

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
>Chapter 5: It's over...<br>,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Naruto felt completely at peace, he was wrapped in Itachi's warm embrace, and Naruto felt that the ravens arms was where he had ever felt that right. He opened his gorgeous sapphire eyes, and smiled, 'this is right' thought the blonde. Suddenly the events of the previous night came rushing back to him. 'So that is why Itachi is here, but...' his eyes widened 'why...' Naruto thought about why what happened happened...The foxes eyes opened even wider and his mouth dropped 'That's right...'

**~~~FLASHBACK~~~**

_"Did you ever stop to think that it wasn't abuse...! Did you ever stop to think that maybe I liked, that maybe I deserved it! Did you! You know what? I hate the fact that I still whimper and cry each time he beats me, when I deserve what I get!" The blond yelled, his words shocked Itachi...how could he...why would he...Oh, Naruto..._

_"You do not deserve that, you...you-no one deserves that...especially not..."_

_"Yes I do, I deserve to be punished...you will agree after I tell you, in fact you will hate me..."_

_"Nothing that you do or say could ever make me hate you...Naruto...nothing...not a thing!"_

_"Really...? Fine Itachi, I deserve to be punished because I...because I am in love with you, 'Tachi...I am in love with you who I have always viewed as a brother...I know you hate me now...but I can't help it, the only reason I stay with Gaara is because I deserve to be punished...I-I'm sorry. I know what I feel is wrong, bu-but I...-" Itachi cut Naruto off by crashing their lips together._

_'W-What is he doing Ita...Itachi is...is kissing me!' The kiss was passionate, Naruto opened his mouth allowing Itachi's tongue access. Itachi explored the mouth that he had longed to kiss for so long...Naruto loved him...? That little piece of information brought him incredible joy, but he was also saddened, he was the cause of all the pain the blond suffered...it was his fault...He would make it up to the teen no matter what, and he would also help him break away from Gaara...he would...he had to..._

_The kiss continued on for a few moments before their deprivation of air tore them apart. The stood staring at each other, both had billions of thoughts going on in their heads. Itachi loosened his grip on Naruto but didn't let go. "W-Why did you do that?...are you trying to punish me, too?..." Naruto questioned, he couldn't believe what just happened._

_"No, Naruto. I did it because...I am also...I am in love with you..."_

_"W-What..." Naruto's eye widened, it was obvious that what Itachi said shocked him._

_"I love you Naruto." Itachi said, then he leaned down and caught Naruto's lips once more, it was a long wanted kiss, a hot loving kiss. They claimed each others mouths, their tongues dancing with the others. They were both releasing small moans into the kiss, Itachi pulled Naruto closer to himself then picked up the injured boy and carried him to the bed._

_**~~~FLASHBACK END~~~**  
><em>  
>That's right, he had been arguing with Itachi about Gaara. Then he...he told the Raven his true feelings- how he had loved Itachi, and for a long time, too- and not only did Itachi <em><strong>NOT <strong>_get repulsed, he accepted the blonds feelings. In fact, he returned the blondes feelings._ "I love you Naruto.' _He could not get those words out of his head.

Maybe he was wrong to have only just told Itachi how he felt, or maybe he was right, either way he was happy that Itachi felt the same. 'I wonder how long Itachi had felt that way?' Thought Naruto, but he shrugged of the thought, 'it does not matter how long for, I am satisfied with the fact that he cares.'

"Itachi said that he would deal with Gaara...but how?" Naruto said to himself, and as if on cue, Itachi's eyes flu wide open. "Do not worry about that, my love. Just know that he will be dealt with, and that you need to stay away from him. Do NOT meet up with him today, like ou planned on the phone. I will visit him after work, you stay here and let the maids take care of you. I wish that I could stay here with you, but I have already been away from work for 2 weeks, I can't put off going anymore. So I need you to promise me that you won't try dealing with Gaara yourself, Naruto." Itachi mumbled sleepily.

"I will be fine, you need to go to work, and I promise I won't try dealing with Gaara, 'Tachi."

"Good" Itachi released Naruto from his embrace making Naruto whimper, Itachi laughed and got out of the bed. The blond eyed Itachi's body-which was naked apart from a pair of low cut boxers- The blonde only had one though 'Hot!' The older male walked to the bathroom, then a few minutes later he cam out fully clothed, much to Naruto's displeasure.

"I do wish I could stay to eat breakfast with you, but I am already late. Please listen to the maids, I ordered them to take care of you, let them do their job. I will call you when I get on break, if you don't answer I am coming home right away. I love you, Naruto, so please stay in bed and get better, please!" Itachi said desperately, it made Naruto's heart clench.

"I will listen to the maids, I will answer the phone, and I will stay in bed and get better. Please don't worry about me, I will be fine, I love you too, Itachi."

"I can't help but worry, Naruto." With that the raven left. The blonde sighed he didn't want his new lover to worry, but he understood. He couldn't help but worry about Itachi, so he would not be hypocritical and tell Itachi not to do the exact thing he was doing, which was worrying for the man he loved.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Naruto was bored, the maids were driving him crazy, they kept flaunting all over him like he was dieing, he told them he was fine but they replied always replied _"NO YOU ARE NOT! Itachi left us to take care of you, so we will do so until you have recovered. We will be here watching over you for all of this week, so get used to it!" _It was quite annoying.

Over and over, over and over  
>I fall for you<br>Over and over, over and over  
>I try not to<br>Over and over, over and over  
>you make me fall for you<br>Over and over, over and over  
>You don't even try<p>

Naruto's phone chimed the Three days Grace song Over and over, letting him no he had an incoming call from Uchiha, Itachi. He answered after the third ring, Naruto had been waiting for Itachi to call, he had been really, _really_ bored.

"Hello, 'Tachi."

"Naruto-Kun, how are you?"

"I am fine, but tired, and how are you?"

"I am also fine, you should get some rest soon. Have you been following the maids instructions?"

"Yes, though I must say, the maids are rather annoying."

"Then, that means they are doing their jobs. Are you in bed, like you said you would be?" Itachi, really couldn't help but worry, he needed Naruto to be exactly 100 percent, he needed him to be better.

"Yes." Naruto replied in a irritated tone.

"Good, please just bare with it my love, I need you to get better."

"I will, thank you, and I love you, 'Tachi."

"You are very welcome, I must be heading back now. Naruto I love you, too...I love yo so very much."

"So do I Itachi, goodbye."

"goodbye, my love."

Naruto hung up he phone with a warm smile on his face, he hated to see Itachi worry, but new that it was only because the raven loved him. It was the same reason he worried about the older man, because the blonde loved him. "Oh, 'Tachi I can't wait to see you...wait a second, he said that after work he would go to speak with Gaara. I can't let Itachi do that! Gaara will...Gaara will...No! I must deal with Gaara myself, I know I promise Itachi I wouldn't but..."

Naruto was thinking out loud, he did promise...but, he couldn't let Itachi face Gaara, he had to do it himself. He would do it himself! But not right now, no. Right now he needed some rest and to think, when he awoke he would call Gaara and ask if they could meet up at 2:30 PM instead of 4:30 PM. That way he had some time to talk with Gaara before Itachi got off of work and went to meet him. 'Yes' Naruto thought tiredly 'That is a good idea, everything will be fine.' He would deal with Gaara himself, and then he could freely be with Itachi, and that way he won't feel bad about Gaara. His thoughts continued on as he entered dream land...

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Naruto awoke from a very pleasant dream about Itachi, he had a raging hard on and new he had to release himself before he did anything else. He went to the bathroom and began pumping his dick, he pumped and pumped until he reached release, screaming Itachi's name. After that he washed up and went to check the time.

It was 1:30, Naruto decided it was about the right time to call Gaara. He picked up his phone and went through his contacts until he found his soon to be ex-lovers number. He pressed the call button, Gaara answered after the first ring.

"Hello, Naruto."

"He-hello G-Gaara."

"What did I do to earn a call from you?"

"I was j-just wondering, i-if we could meet up a-at 2:30 instead of 4:30...?"

"That will be fine, I will see you then, goodbye." Gaara hung up, much to Naruto's relief.

Naruto got out of bed, he rushed to wash up, then he hurriedly got dressed. 'Now for the hard part.' Thought Naruto 'I have to get passed the maids and security. This is going to be fun!' Naruto laughed. 'Yes, really fun! Especially considering my door is heavily guarded by guards and maids, although I am more scared of the maids than I am the guards.'

Naruto moved to the door and opened it a few centimeters, most of the maids and guards were gone- the blonde figured that they went on break after he fell asleep- and all that was left was one guard who, must have also, fell asleep. He laughed, it was almost to easy getting out of his room, he wondered for a moment if getting out of the mansion would be this easy.

He doubted it, but the blond would not give up, he was determined to get out and deal with Gaara. Naruto would not let Itachi do it, this was something he himself had to do. If he didn't he would feel guilty and wrong, he had no choice, no one else could do it except him. He knew Itachi was just looking out for him, he knew that the older man didn't want him hut, but he **_HAD_** to be the one to tell Gaara!

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Naruto managed to sneak past security and get out of the Uchiha mansion, ans grounds. The blonde was now on his way to his apartment to meet up with Gaara. He took 20 minutes getting out of the mansion and had exactly 40 minutes left to get to Gaara. He couldn't be late, he knew That being late would make Gaara mad, and making the red head mad, then breaking up with him would not be good.

Naruto arrived at his destination 10 minutes early, it didn't surprise the blond to find Gaara already there. "Hello, Naruto." Gaara said as he pulled Naruto into a kiss, surprising Gaara, Naruto didn't kiss back, then the younger male pulled away. "What is wrong Naruto?" Gaara sounded both worried and curious.

"I-it's just...I-I can't..." Naruto stuttered.

"Why? Why Naruto? What has gotten in to you?" Gaara was getting mad, why was Naruto acting like this? Was the blond still mad at him? He never meant to hurt the younger man...he cared about Naruto, he didn't want to hurt him. The blond just made him so mad, he felt like he had to punish him, that if he didn't the younger male would leave. But the red head knew deep down that Naruto would leave him anyway, and he had a feeling that today was the day the other male would walk away.

"I just...I can't do this anymore...I just can't...!"

"What can't you do Naruto? What are you trying to say?" Gaara raised his voice, he knew what Naruto was trying to say, his greatest fear was coming true just like he thought it would, today was the day after all.

"I can't be with you anymore...I don't...I can't...I don't love you...I love someone else..."

"WHAT! Why! W-who do you love! Is it that Uchiha! That Itachi guy! I will deal with him, you are _**mine**_!"

"You can't Gaara, I love him!...I already...already..."

"You already what, Naruto!" Gaara was getting angrier and angrier by the second.

"I already slept with him! I love him Gaara! I did like you Gaara, I really did, but it is over!" Naruto was scared, and he couldn't help but cry, he felt so bad, but he loved Itachi. He only thought he loved Gaara, he made himself believe he loved the red head, but in reality he didn't.

"Fine, he can have you! But I have a gift to give you before I leave your life! Don't worry, you will like it, and this is what all whores get, so..." Gaara grabbed Naruto and pushed him into the wall, with bone cracking force.

**~~~Rape scene starts here~~~**

Before Naruto could back away from the wall and Gaara, the redhead pounced. He forced his mouth onto Naruto's, who tried to push Gaara off, but failed miserably and earned him a fist in his gut. The hit hurt bad, it knocked his breath away and made him cough blood, the blood tasted awfully coppery and metallic, it at Naruto gag into the redheads forced kiss.

Gaara grasped onto Naruto's shirt and tore it from his body, He fiercely bit on Naruto's neck, making the younger man cry out in pain. Naruto was still trying to fight free, but it was no use Gaara was to strong. 'I should have listened to Itachi, I should have let him deal with it...Itachi can take care of himself...I am sorry I didn't listen, this is all my fault...Itachi will hate me after this...'

Naruto began to silently cry at the thought of the raven hating him. Even though the blond teens cries were silent, Gaara could still feel them and he fed off of Naruto's pain, it strengthened him. He ripped Naruto's pants off and through the younger to the floor. "No...Please...!"

Naruto was violently shaking, the redhead saw that and laughed a ghastly laugh. Pulled his leg back then connected it to the blonds ribs, He did that over and over again, making his ribs cave in. The pain was so great it made Naruto could hardly bare it, all of a sudden he was being turne around so that he lay on his stomach.

Gaara proceeded to tearing Naruto's last piece of clothing- his boxers- from the teen, he then took off his belt and undid his pants. He pulled out his cock, then took Naruto's hips tightly- ins nd making him bleed some more. He pounded into Naruto over and over, at a fast and hard pace.

The younger male felt as if he were being split into two, well maybe he was. He felt his own warm blood trailing from his ass, doing down his legs and hitting the floor. He also felt his flesh tearing a little, the fox was in a whole wold of agony, he felt as though he might die...hell at that moment he wished he could die. "No...Please...!" repeated Naruto "Ah! Please...please stop Gaara!" He cried.

Gaara released his seed into Naruto, then once he recovered from his orgasm he repeated that act again, and then again after that. By the third round Naruto had stopped fighting, he had given up. All he could do was hope that the maids noticed he was gone and contacted Itachi. Then the raven would come get him. But what if the oldest Uchiha, didn't come? What if he hated Naruto for not listening to him? What if...? Those were Naruto's last thoughts before he blacked out.

**~~~Rape scene ends here~~~  
><strong>  
>,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,<strong><br>**

The maid known as Sakura was on her way to check on Naruto, the blond boy had been asleep for a long time, she was starting to get worried, 'Oh, Naruto-Kun, are you okay?' She had know Naruto for a long time, her mother had always served the Uchiha's, so she had always lived in the mansion. And for as long as she can remember, Naruto had been visiting.

She befriended the youngest Uchiha and the blonde when they were six, and they had been best friends ever since. She wasn't really a maid, she just lived at the house and helped her other out, in reality she was more of a nurse, or doctor. She had always been good with taking care of people, and medical stuff, so she was studying to be a medic.

So that is why Itachi left Naruto in her charge, because she was smart when it came to that stuff, although she was still in high school. She had always been very smart, almost as smart as the Uchiha's that is why they trusted her with Naruto, well that and her medical skills. Although, maybe it wasn't very smart of Itachi to leave the blond for her to take care of.

She got to the teens room and noticed the sleeping guard, now that made her furious. No one slept under her charge! "Get your lazy ass up! You useless piece of, mother fucking, shit!" the pinkette yelled while she kicked the chair to the ground, which the useless security guard who had just awoke, did not see coming. "CHA!"

"Ow, what the fu- S-Sakura!" Said the scared security guard known as Kisame. "I wasn't asleep! I swear! I was just...just resting my eyes!" The shark man tried, but Sakura didn't buy it and proceeded to punch him in the face. "You liar! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you!" "B-because Itachi won't let you!"

"Are you sure about that!" Sakura said while she opened the doors to Naruto's bedroom "N-no, Sakura. I-I promise it won't happen again! Please don't kill me!" Sakura ran into the room. "Hey Sakura what are you-" She cut him off by rushing back to him.

"I don't have to kill you, Itachi will do it for me when he finds out you let Naruto escape!" Sakura yelled in a panicked voice.

"H-he's gone! Damn he probably went to see that Gaara kid, call Itachi at once! And by the way I am not the only dead one here, he will kill you, too! After all you were the one he left to take care of the brat!"

"Yes he will kill us both, I _know_ that! Now for fuck sake _**GIVE **_me your phone!" Sakura was worried about he friend. 'Oh, Naruto! Why would you go and see Gaara when Itachi told you not to!'

"Hai!" Kisame said, he was worried about Naruto, too, for the blond had grown on him. He threw his phone to Sakura 'Please let the brat be okay! Please let the boss find him! Oh Kami, please!'

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Itachi's phone rang, he looked at caller ID and saw that it was Kisame, he didn't have time for the fish. He was in a very important meeting, and was fixing to buy out two more of the stock holder in the company, it will increase his share of stock. "This better be good, Kisame, Or you are so fired." Said the weasel as he answered the phone.

"Hai, sorry Itachi-Sama. This is Sakura." Sakura said worriedly.

"Hn. What is i I can help you with, Sakura-Chan? I am very busy at the moment." Hearing Sakura's worried tone made him concerned.

"I am very sorry, but it is Naruto! He is missing, I believe he went to speak with Gaara!" Itachi heard those words and felt sick.

"WHAT! HE IS MISSING! WENT TO SEE GAARA!" Itachi sounded absolutely distressed.

"Hai, sir!" Sakura was scared for Naruto and it showed in her voice.

"Do not worry about Naruto, I will find him!" The raven hung up the phone. "I am sorry, something has come up, I have to go! We can close this deal later..." Itachi grabbed his keys and ran out of his office and to his car as fast as his legs could possibly move. He picked up his phone and dialed the blondes number, it went strait to voice mail.

'Oh, Naruto!' The raven couldn't stop thinking about his blonde. Itachi felt sick something was horribly wrong, he would find Naruto, he would save his blond angel, he would...he had to. Then Itachi yelled out louder than he had ever yelled before, his voice was filled with emotion and he hoped that Naruto could here him wherever he was.

"Hold on my love, I will find you!"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
>End of Chapter 5: It's over...<br>,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Okay Chapter 5 complete! I would really appreciate it if you tell me what you think, let me no if it is the worst piece of shit you have ever read...or the best! I take everything, I take criticism! I take compliments! And I take dissing! So just let me know what you think! In fact if I don't get **AT LEAST 6 REVIEWS** on this chapter, I will stop the story here. I will not complete it, and I won't come back to it! **SO REVIEW PEOPL****E!**

I am sorry it took so long for me to update, I will update as soon as I possibly can, I promise! (Well that is if I get those 6 reviews! And I said **AT LEAST **six, I expect more!)

Thank you for reading! I would like to give a special thanks to these 4 people: **ttixz lone cone bebe**, **saya420**, **Islandmare**, and last but not least **Vampeeriuke**. Thank you all for your kind reviews on my previous Chapter. Don't forget to check out my other story, it is a KakaNaru named: The Hardships of Our Love. Oh and check out my best fried Sybranna's SasuNaru story: Last to know.

Thank you so very much for reading!  
>Thank you all!<br>Thank you!


	6. I will always come for you

By:Babywolfchick1142

ItaNaru Fanfic: Unbearable Lust

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I wish that Masashi Kishimoto would, at least, listen to some of my ideas.

Warnings: Boy x Boy, strong language, comfort, depression and despair

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Naruto lay whimpering on the floor, he had finally woken up. Gaara shadowed over him, he kept kicking the poor blond, the red head had decided that he had had enough sex after his sixth round of raping Naruto. The younger teen was covered in cuts and bruises, he had lost way to much blood, and even though he had just awoke he was barely conscious, he kept on zoning in and out.

"You truly are pathetic, Naruto!" Growled Gaara. "Was my love for you not enough? Pft, whatever, I am done with you, so good bye, and have a nice life with the Uchiha. Oh, and when things go wrong with him, don't come running back to me!" With that the redhead got up, and left Naruto to suffer from the torturous pain he had caused the blonde.

**~~~Flashback~~~**

_Before Naruto could back away from the wall and Gaara, the redhead pounced. He forced his mouth onto Naruto's, who tried to push Gaara off, but failed miserably and earned him a fist in his gut. The hit hurt bad, it knocked his breath away and made him cough blood, the blood tasted awfully coppery and metallic, it at Naruto gag into the redheads forced kiss._

_Gaara grasped onto Naruto's shirt and tore it from his body, He fiercely bit on Naruto's neck, making the younger man cry out in pain. Naruto was still trying to fight free, but it was no use Gaara was to strong. 'I should have listened to Itachi, I should have let him deal with it...Itachi can take care of himself...I am sorry I didn't listen, this is all my fault...Itachi will hate me after this...'_

_Naruto began to silently cry at the thought of the raven hating him. Even though the blond teens cries were silent, Gaara could still feel them and he fed off of Naruto's pain, it strengthened him. He ripped Naruto's pants off and through the younger to the floor. "No...Please...!"_

_Naruto was violently shaking, the redhead saw that and laughed a ghastly laugh. Pulled his leg back then connected it to the blonds ribs, He did that over and over again, making his ribs cave in. The pain was so great it made Naruto could hardly bare it, all of a sudden he was being turne around so that he lay on his stomach._

_Gaara proceeded to tearing Naruto's last piece of clothing- his boxers- from the teen, he then took off his belt and undid his pants. He pulled out his cock, then took Naruto's hips tightly- And pounded into him, making him bleed some more. He pounded into Naruto over and over, at a fast and hard pace._

_The younger male felt as if he were being split into two, well maybe he was. He felt his own warm blood trailing from his ass, doing down his legs and hitting the floor. He also felt his flesh tearing a little, the fox was in a whole wold of agony, he felt as though he might die...hell at that moment he wished he could die. "No...Please...!" repeated Naruto "Ah! Please...please stop Gaara!" He cried._

_Gaara released his seed into Naruto, then once he recovered from his orgasm he repeated that act again, and then again after that. By the third round Naruto had stopped fighting, he had given up. All he could do was hope that the maids noticed he was gone and contacted Itachi. Then the raven would come get him. But what if the oldest Uchiha, didn't come? What if he hated Naruto for not listening to him? What if...? Those were Naruto's last thoughts before he blacked out._

**~~~Flashback End~~~_  
><em>**

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Itachi reached the apartment complex where he would, hopefully, find his beloved fox. He rushed from floor to floor 'I hope I'm not to late!' Upon reaching the top floor, Naruto's floor, he ran into a very angered Gaara. "Don't worry, _Uchiha_, he is all yours. I am done with him!" The redhead snarled.

"What did you do!" Demanded the raven.

"I showed him for the last time who the boss of our relationship was, and now I am done, and he is yours." He smirked "Well if he is still alive that is..." Itachi tried to process Gaara's words, and when he finally interpreted them he ran, he didn't even spare the red headed teen another glance, he just ran full force to Naruto's apartment at the end of the hall.

The raven busted in the door, he looked all over the house for his lover, until there was only one room left -Naruto's bedroom- Itachi was greeted with the sight of Naruto lay whimpering, covered in his own blood.

"Naruto!"

"'T-T-Tachi...mwahh...I-Is t-that y-y-you...Mmm, it hurts...?"

"Sh, Sh, Naruto. It will be okay...I'm here now, I will help you, I will get you to the hospital...Naruto..." Itachi leaned down and pulled the poor, scared, and helpless boy into his arms. Naruto was violently trembling, he let out silent, but broken cries. 'Oh, Naruto...I will KILL that Gaara...HOW? How could he do this to my sweet, innocent little Naru-chan? I WILL KILL THAT GODDAMNED FUCKING BASTARD!

"I-Ita- AHHH!" Naruto broke out into a fit of, painful, coughs, he could not stop, he coughed up blood. Then all of a sudden he couldn't seem to get enough air, he couldn't breath...he was going, going, going, and gone...

"Naruto! Naruto...! Wake up Naruto, breath, please...I beg to the gods...Please don't let Naruto die!" Itachi cried, he was starting to panic, but quickly pulled him self together. He performed CPR, he was successful in giving Naruto back his breath, but Naruto was still having breathing problems and Itachi new it was only a matter of time...

He grabbed the blankets of the bed and threw them around the teen, Itachi then proceeded in picking said blond up. He made sure Naruto was fully covered by the blankets. The raven then made sure the blond was securely in his arms, once sure, He sprinted as fast as he could, well carrying the boy, all the way to his car...he had to get Naruto to the hospital before it was to late...

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**Itachi~POV**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

_**Naruto,**_

_**He is the sun, while I am the moon**_

_**He is the day, while I am the night**_

_**He is the light, while I am the dark**_

_**He is the yang, while I am yin**_

_**He is life, while I am death**_

_**He is full of life, while I am lifeless**_

_**He is full of piece, while I am full of war**_

_**He is everything that is good, while I am everything that is bad**_

_**He needs me, while I need him.**_

We are, in all fashions, polar opposites. Sure we have many things in common, but we are still the complete opposite of one another. We need each other, without the other, one of us would loose control. Most, likely me. We have known each other for many years, I took a liking to him instantaneously, at first he was like a second younger brother.

Then, as time progressed, I fell in love with him. What is weird is that, we both figured out that we loved each other on the same day at the same time, though we were both ashamed of it back then, thinking the other only loved us as a brother.

How very wrong we were, we both wasted so much time, we went through many hardships. But in the end we were drawn to each other by the fact that Neither one of us could live without the other. We balanced each other out perfectly, my calm and stoic personality and Naruto's hyper and overly emotional personality, were pieces of a puzzle that fit together perfectly.

We finally confessed our love for each other, and though we have only spent one night together, so far, and we have only woke in the arms of the other once, it is still amazing. I no longer feel like a piece of me is missing, I finally feel whole, for the first time in my life.

So I can't even describe how it make me feel when I finally have something in my life that has meaning, it is almost taken away by some undignified abuser whom could not take being dumped. That That _Thing, _raped and beat Naruto over and over, until the blond was barely hanging on to life.

I will kill him, and if I can't I will make sure he suffers for the rest of his life. Naru-Chan does not deserve this! My sweet and innocent little Naruto, has suffered way to much by the hand of that **GODDAMNED MOTHER FUCKER!**He will get what he deserves...

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**Regular~POV**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Naruto had slipped into a comatose state, Itachi was incredibly worried, but also infuriated more than words can say, at the redhead Gaara, who hurt his little fox. Gaara had raped the blonde over 12 times, he had broken many of said teens bones, and severely damaged several vital organs. Naruto was hooked up to many different teens in an attempt to keep him alive.

Sasuke called the cops and watched while they arrested Gaara, he was worried sick about his best friend, but there was nothing he could do. He hated it! Why was there never anything he could do to help the teen who was, practically, his brother? All he wanted to do when he saw Gaara, was rip the guys throat out, but he managed to stay calm and composed.

Sasuke, watched Itachi in amazement, his brother showed so much emotion when it came to Naruto, he was glad that Itachi showed emotion, glad that the eldest raven has finally found someone that he couldn't hide his emotions from. If Itachi was the one who watched Gaara get arrested, he would have lost his cool and killed said boy.

**~~~Time Skip 1 Month~~~**

Naruto looked weak, he looked like he would break from the slightest of touche, it had been a month since Naruto had slipped in to a coma, Itachi had barely left his side since the day he brought the teen to the hospital. He left only to use the bathroom and to shower, he slept by Naruto's side, and had nurses bring him food, he would not leave Naruto, he would not give up.

The doctors said he may never wake, that what happened could have been to traumatizing. They told Itachi that there was little hope for Naruto, and that he should just give up. But the raven vowed that he would never give up, Sasuke was the only one who supported him, he helped Itachi in any way he could, he wanted his best friend back.

The youngest Uchiha also wanted Itachi back, he missed his brother, though he was stoic, he never acted this lifeless. He knew, though, that his brother would be this way until the day, the young blond awoke from his comatose state. That is, if he awakes...

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**~~~Time skip 5 months~~~**

It had been 6 moths since Naruto fell into a coma, by now even Sasuke had given up hope, but not Itachi. No, Itachi would never give up on his little fox...not ever! The ball of sunshine would wake up, he had to, he just had to!

"Please, please wake up Naru-Chan, I can't...I-I can't l-live much longer without...without you...I love you!" Itachi began to do something Uchiha do not normally do, in fact it was very rare for an Uchiha to do it, he began to cry. For the first time since Naruto fell into a coma, he was letting himself cry.

Tear drop after tear drop fell and hit Naruto's face, and in his mind scape he felt it. He had heard Itachi's words, and he needed to get back, he needed to get to Itachi, the one and only man he ever and would ever love.

Naruto stirred slightly, then his eyes opened , he had to blink a few times before he looked up at Itachi. Naruto's awakening was unknown to the, silently crying, Uchiha. So Naruto decided to try to speak "I-I-Ita...I-Itachi...?" As soon as he heard the voice of his young lover, the heir to the Uchiha looked up with an utterly shocked, tear stained face into beautiful sapphires.

"N-N-Naruto..."

"You came for me...You...you...you saved me..." Naruto sputtered out in a raspy voice. Itachi had no idea what Naruto was talking about, then it finally hit him after several minutes of silence. Naruto was talking about Itachi coming to save him from Gaara, all those months ago.

The raven made his voice strong and calm."I will always come for you." (No double meaning intended).

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
>End of Chapter 6: I will always come for you<p>

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!**  
>Thanks to all who have been reviewing, and please remember, I take all reviews. I love critisism it helps me grow as a writer, I also love compliments, it lets me know that I did something right! I also say thank you to, those who have stuck with me, I promise that as long as I have one fan, I will never give up writing. I got all 6 reviews last time, so I am continuing and not, <strong>EVER<strong>, giving up! Thank you! **PLEASE REVIEW!**

I know it has been a while and I am sorry, but I have a valid reason for not updating sooner. I had fallen sick this past month, I am sorry. I posted this chapter, because I have no idea when I will be able to update again. I am moving houses and we are having trouble getting the internet set up in my new home. So please excuse my recent tardiness, and any later tardiness.

Also, please excuse spelling, and grammar mistakes. It is currently 3:00 A.M. and my electricity is out so I am working in darkness, and in the early hours of the morning, so you better appreciate this! :P Just kidding! But seriously, I need to get up and start moving furniture in 2 hours so...

I love you all. 3

Thank you all so very much, I really do appreciate you!

Until next time, my friends! =D

P.S.  
>I corrected the timing error, I send my thanks for being told about it to Miyuki1393.<p> 


	7. Awakening

By:Babywolfchick1142

ItaNaru Fanfic: Unbearable Lust

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did, there would be hot ItaNaru sex in every volume, or episode!

Warnings: Boy x Boy, strong language, sadness, and depression...

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
>Chapter 7: Awakening<br>,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**~~~*FLASHBACK*~~~**

_It had been 6 moths since Naruto fell into a coma, by now even Sasuke had given up hope, but not Itachi. No, Itachi would never give up on his little fox...not ever! The ball of sunshine would wake up, he had to, he just had to!_

_"Please, please wake up Naru-Chan, I can't...I-I can't l-live much longer without...without you...I love you!" Itachi began to do something Uchiha do not normally do, in fact it was very rare for an Uchiha to do it, he began to cry. For the first time since Naruto fell into a coma, he was letting himself cry._

_Tear drop after tear drop fell and hit Naruto's face, and in his mind scape he felt it. He had heard Itachi's words, and he needed to get back, he needed to get to Itachi, the one and only man he ever and would ever love._

_Naruto stirred slightly, then his eyes opened , he had to blink a few times before he looked up at Itachi. Naruto's awakening was unknown to the, silently crying, Uchiha. So Naruto decided to try to speak "I-I-Ita...I-Itachi...?" As soon as he heard the voice of his young lover, the heir to the Uchiha looked up with an utterly shocked, tear stained face into beautiful sapphires._

_"N-N-Naruto..."_

_"You came for me...You...you...you saved me..." Naruto sputtered out in a raspy voice. Itachi had no idea what Naruto was talking about, then it finally hit him after several minutes of silence. Naruto was talking about Itachi coming to save him from Gaara, all those months ago._

_The raven made his voice strong and calm."I will always come for you." (No double meaning intended)._

**~~~*FLASHBACK END*~~~  
><strong>,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The raven made his voice strong and calm. "I will always come for you." He smiled, a weak smile at Naruto. Tears began involuntarily dropping from his face. "Itachi...What...What's wrong...?" The blond's voice was weak and quiet, but you could easily here the concern in it.

"I-I just...I am happy...you...I was worried...that you wouldn't...wake up. But now you are here...Awake...and, you-you were in a coma...for 6 months...I-I just..." The rave stuttered, and pulled the teen into his arms. This was unbelievable, his Naru-Chan had awoke from his coma, even though 98 percent of statistics said that he would not!

It was a miracle, a true miracle. "Naruto...I love you, so very much...please don't ever do that again...please..." Itachi's voice broke, just the thought of losing his blond made him cry, it made his heart break...he could not live without Naruto...the moths without him had been hell. If Naruto had ended up dieing, Itachi would have killed himself.

He was always so strong he kept an emotionless face all the time, but when it came to Naruto, all sense of self broke down... There was only Naruto, he could show Naruto his true self, his inner thoughts and feelings...Because what is the point in hiding yourself from the only thing that keeps you alive?

"'Tachi...I-I love you...too, no worries...no...no..." Naruto said, sounding exhausted. At that moment Naruto's medic, Tsunade walked in, she smiled. " So it seems that you have decided to grace us with your lovely presence. I did not think that you would awake so soon, but I am glad you did. Do you remember what happened? Do you remember your life before the..._"incident_"?"

The blond placed a sad smile on his face. "T-Tsunade-Sama..." Tsunade was his god mother. Although he usually lived under Jiraiya, his god father, or the Uchiha's care, when Jiraiya went on his_ "Research"_ trips, to help writ his Icha-Icha Paradise books. "I-I...Yes I remember...I-I remember every...everything."

"So your was not affected, it seems the coma as self induced to help you heal..." She said as she looked through Naruto's Stats. "You will most likely be here awhile, you may be physically fine, in fact you are more healthy than I have ever saw you physically...The coma really did wonders to your health, but we need to take time to asses your mental stability. After all that you have been through..." She trailed off. "We just need to know how the _"Incident" _affected you, do you understand?"

"I-I...yes I understand, T-Tsunade-Sama..." Naruto said sleepily, although he had technically been a sleep for six months, he was still emotionally exhausted, and needed rest to replenish some energy. Tsunade noticed how tired Naruto was and sighed.

"You look exhausted Naruto. Get some sleep." Ordered Tsunade as she checked Naruto over, she could tell that even after his long, healing coma, Naruto was still emotionally drained and needed to sleep. "'Kay..." was the blonds reply. Naruto instantly fell into dream land, looking adorable as he did so. "Itachi, you really care for my godson, don't you?" Said Tsunade as she looked at the Raven.

"What makes you think that?" Was his stoic reply.

"What makes me think that? Well maybe it's the fact that you have barely left the hospital since you brought Naruto in. Or maybe it's the fact that I over heard you two proclaim your love for one another. It is pretty obvious."

"Then why ask?" Tsunade glared at him slightly, and he sighed. "Yes, I care for him greatly. In fact I love Naruto with every fiber of my being." Was Itachi's curt, but emotional reply.

"Come and walk with me Itachi-san. We have much to talk about." Said the busty women with a finality in her tone, saying that the Raven had no choice in the matter.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Itachi and Tsunade walked outside, Itachi had not been outside in a while, so the fresh air felt nice. But Itachi's patience as growing thin with every second, he wanted to get back to Naruto as soon as possible, just in case the blond woke up from his sleep. Naruto would most likely freak out if he woke up all alone after everything he had been through.

He looked over at the women in front of him, and she looked back at him. "Hn. So I am guessing, that this is about his mental state, since he is physically fine?" Said Itachi, breaking the uncomfortable silence, that had settled between them.

"Yes I am very worried about his mental state. I can already tell he as emotional problems, for he is completely emotionally drained. Meaning that what happened has affected him, most likely to a great level. You do not go through what he went through, and come out scar free. Especially Naruto, who has always been overly sensitive." Tsunade said expertly. She was a medic, but she also had a degree in Psychology.

"Hn. I agree, he does not seem very stable. In fact he seemed...rather weak and...defeated..." The Uchiha looked sad.

"You are correct. That is why I think it is for the best that we DO NOT leave him alone. He is to have someone with him at all times, and, if you can and do not mind, I would like that someone to be you."

"Hn. I would trust no one else with him other than myself. Even if you decide to appoint someone else to watch over him, I ll still be there. I will NEVER leave his side.

"Good, because I also trust no one but you with my godson. He loves you, greatly, and you love him equally back. I am rather positive that you are one of the only people willing to dedicate their life to watching over Naruto. He will most likely be on here for a while, but he will be moved to the ward which is especially for healing trauma of the mind. You do not mind this, do you?"

"No I do not, I dedicate myself completely to my love, and I will stay with him, no matter where he must go."

"Good, I place my trust in you, Itachi..." With that the busty women took her leave.  
>,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,<p>

**~~~*Itachi POV*~~~**

_**Naruto...**_

_**He brightens my world**_  
><em><strong>His voice is music to my ears<strong>_  
><em><strong>Each and every little word he says<strong>_  
><em><strong>Brings my heart to life<strong>_  
><em><strong>Weather what he says is good<strong>_  
><em><strong>Or what he says is bad<strong>_  
><em><strong>Just the sound of his voice<strong>_  
><em><strong>Makes everything okay<strong>_  
><em><strong>His eyes are so beautiful<strong>_  
><em><strong>I find myself getting trapped<strong>_  
><em><strong>In those Sapphires full of life<strong>_  
><em><strong>Full of so many emotions<strong>_  
><em><strong>When I feel alone<strong>_  
><em><strong>I picture those eyes<strong>_  
><em><strong>And they bring forth a smile<strong>_  
><em><strong>Those eyes put the sky to shame<strong>_  
><em><strong>He brings color<strong>_  
><em><strong>to my dull and grey life<strong>_  
><em><strong>He brings warmth to my<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ice cold heart<strong>_  
><em><strong>He is my everything<strong>_  
><em><strong>Because to me he is<strong>_  
><em><strong>The very definition of life<strong>_

_**Naruto...**_

_**I look at your sleeping form**_  
><em><strong>You make me happy to be alive<strong>_  
><em><strong>The son pales in comparison<strong>_  
><em><strong>To your beautiful golden locks of hair<strong>_  
><em><strong>You are my angel<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I will protect you<strong>_  
><em><strong>with my entire being<strong>_  
><em><strong>I will stand by you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Until the day I die<strong>_  
><em><strong>Even if you cast me away<strong>_  
><em><strong>I will silently and unnoticeable<strong>_  
><em><strong>Stand at your side<strong>_  
><em><strong>I will never let you fall<strong>_  
><em><strong>I will be the one <strong>_  
><em><strong>To keep you standing<strong>_  
><em><strong>When you lose all hope<strong>_  
><em><strong>I will be here to<strong>_  
><em><strong>Make you believe<strong>_  
><em><strong>And hope again<strong>_  
><em><strong>You are all I have<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I will not let you go<strong>_  
><em><strong>Because to me <strong>_  
><em><strong>You are the very definition of life<strong>_

**Naruto...  
><strong>  
>I smiled sadly at my sleeping lover, 6 months of undisturbed rest, and he was still tired. But his coma only helped with his Physical State, not emotional. And Naruto was, most likely, and emotional wreck. "Rest as peacefully as possible, do not worry about the rest of the world, just worry about always keeping your beautiful smile on your face. I promise I will stay by your side and I promise that I will protect you." I said as I watched him turn into a more comfortable position.<p>

I try to make his sleep as comfortable as possible, but the bed is just to...uncomfortable. He found that was always the problem with hospitals. The uncomfortable beds...Oh, and the food. Now that is just plain gross!

I sit quietly as the nurse comes in to check Naruto over and give him more drug, she does so quietly until she is was about to leave. "Oh, Mr. Uchiha, Sasuke-San called for you, you were busy at the time. He wants you to call him back." She bows to me. I say a quick Hn. And then she goes back to her duties.

I sigh. I really should call Sasuke, so I get up and walk into the bathroom attached to Naruto's hospital room. I dial his number and it rings 8 times before he answers. 'Finally'. Thought the eldest Raven.

"Itachi, I am glad you called."

"Hn. What do you want?"

"The company is signing the contract with the Subaku, remember? It is tomorrow, and we need you to be there." He has an urgency in his tone.

"I am sorry. I cannot make it. Sasuke please take my place, please." I beg him, because Naruto is probably pretty vulnerable, and emotional so I cannot leave his side, no I will not leave his side.

"This is important, Itachi! You have to be there!" Sasuke's voice reached a higher pitch than it should be able to. "This is the only way to keep peace with them, after the Gaara incident!"

"Foolish Ototou (Spelling Check?), I have no intention of being at peace with them! They tried to sue me for almost killing that bastard Gaara!"

"Well, you almost killed one of the company airs, of course they would try to sue you. But do not forget, that as soon as they found out what happened, they dropped the charges and had Gaara sent to prison! The redheaded cunt would still be out walking the streets, is that what want?"

"No, bu-" The snot-faced brat cut me off!

"Then we need to make peace with them, make an alliance, join forces!"

"I can't be there, because Naruto has finally woken up, he is emotionally damaged, so I need to stay with him...just take my place." I say truthfully.

"WHAT! HE-HE IS AWAKE-" Sasuke started yelling, but I did not here the rest because I hung up and turned off my phone.

I walked back into the room to see a small smile grace my beloveds sleeping form. It makes me wonder what he is dreaming about. 'Is it about me?' Is what I think to my self. But, my thoughts soon change to contemplating if he will be alright or not. Will he? Will he be okay? Yes he will...

He will be okay, he has to be okay...

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
>End Of Chapter 7: Awakening<p>

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!**  
>Thanks to all who have been reviewing, and please remember, I take all reviews. I love criticism it helps me grow as a writer, I also love compliments, it lets me know that I did something right! I also say thank you to those who have stuck with me, even though I am unreliable, and update art completely random dates. I got 8 reviews last time, and I want to see the love, come on show it to me!<strong> PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>

I know I have not updated in a long time, but I have 4 valid excuses...I know, I know...excuses, excuses, blah blah blah...but...

Excuse Number 1: Once again I have been sick, I cannot help it...I wish I could. But I have always easily gotten sick. My immune system sucks, so I get health problems...

Excuse Number 2: I have been WAY to tired, I have barely slept these past two months, due to numerous reasons. One being sickness, another being my childhood best friends death, another being stress...and the others are...personal...

Excuse Number 3: I have semester tests coming up, in literally 5 DAYS! So I am majorly stressed, I know that I am going to fail them.

Excuse Number 4: I recently moved homes, as I told you in my my previous chapters' notes. Yes it has been two months since I moved and updated last, but I went a month without the internet. My previous excuses add up to my extra absences.

Well, I have no clue when I will update next. I promise it will be as soon as possible. Probably once school is over for Christmas-break, then I will have plenty of free time to write. OH, AND PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!

Thank you all so much for reading.  
>Thank you for staying.<br>Thank you for reviews.  
>Thank you for everything.<br>Thank you.  
><strong>I LOVE YOU ALL SO VERY MUCH!<strong>  
><strong>I LOVE YA!<strong>

P.S.

The chapter may e a little shorter than usual, and I am sorry if it is. Please enjoy and...**REVIEW**!


	8. Like The Angel

_By:Babywolfchick1142_

ItaNaru Fanfic: Unbearable Lust

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, dumb asses...If I did it would probably be to depressing to watch...

Warnings: Strong language, recalling rape, depression, OC, and BobXBoy Relations...

A/N: It has been a long time. I mean I seriously have not updated since last year! WOW! Anyway, I have been getting sick a lot lately, in fact I am still sick now. I have been to the doctors a few times, but they are trying to send me to a specialist (Also Known As: Bank Breaker.) My laptop broke, and I was to busy to update over Thanks giving, Christmas, New years and shit like that. So these are my excuses... This Chapter is dedicated to: Phoenixtear101, I hope you all enjoy this long awaited chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Like The Angel<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(1)<strong>They turn the lights down low,  
>In shadows hiding from the world,<br>Only coming out when it gets cold

The seas part when they hit the floor,  
>The voices carry on and out the door<br>And everything you touch turns into gold

Like the angel you are you laugh creating  
>A lightness in my chest,<br>Your eyes they penetrate me,  
>(your answer's always 'maybe')<br>That's when I got up and left

A beating heart and a microphone,  
>A ticking clock in an empty home<br>Still tells of these times so long ago,

Even though I've come so far,  
>I know I've got so far to go<br>And any day now I'll explode

Like the angel you are you laugh creating  
>A lightness in my chest,<br>Your eyes they penetrate me,  
>(your answer's always 'maybe')<br>That's when I got up and left

And each and everyday will lead into tomorrow  
>Tomorrow brings one less day without you<br>But don't wait up just leave the light on  
>'Cause all the roads that I might take<br>Will all one day lead back to you

And like the angel you are you laugh creating  
>A lightness in my chest,<br>Your eyes they penetrate me,  
>(never cease to amaze me)<br>That's when I got up and left

* * *

><p>(*Naruto Point Of View*)<strong><br>**

**~*The Mystical World of Dreams...*~**

_My lungs hurt from all of the screaming, the crying, the pleading..._

_I feel sick to my stomach as **he** pounds into my most sacred area..._

_"Fine, he can have you! But I have a gift to give you before I leave your life! Don't worry, you will like it, and this is what all whores get, so..." That is all I can hear as **his** thrusts get faster...harder..._

_"Please stop... please..." I hear myself so foolishly cry out. My pleas are drowned out by **his **bone chilling laughter._

_A pain so strong...I can't help but know, though...I know that this is my fault...I see it in my own eyes as I look down at the scenes my mind won't stop showing me. The scenes of my ex-lover violating me with so much hate, so much anger. I made **him** that way._ _I used **his** love for me to my advantage...I pretended to love him, I used him. I deserve this...I know I do. I never thought about how he felt, I was selfish. I only thought of me._

_I feel so much regret, but I still wish these images would fade, this...recalling this is torture_._ I can't handle this anymore! Please make it stop! I__ see the images fade and feel relieved, only to feel dread seconds later, as my mind shows me how badly I treated **him**_, _how I used him... All of those beatings...I held resentment towards him for those, but in truth it was my own fault. __Only now do I see the pain in **his** eyes as I look at Itachi, as I speak of him..**.**As I practically throw the fact that it is not **he **who I love into **his face**._

_Gaara...**he** had finally changed, he began to be able to love others. Only for me to destroy that. Now I wish he killed me...I deserve death, I am a horrible person...I don't deserve Itachi. I certainly never deserved_ _Gaara..__.Hell! I don't even deserve to die by **his** hands! I am unworthy...My thought process is stopped as all of a sudden the images shift back to my punishment...and all of a sudden I am haled into the image of myself...I feel the pain...It is unbearable...and then all I see is black._

**~* End of The Mystical World of Dreams...*~  
><strong>

* * *

><p>(*Regular Point Of View*)<p>

With a fearful scream, Naruto awoke from his nightmare feeling guilt and regret. It had been two weeks since he awoke from his coma. He was still in the hospital, though he had been transferred to a special type of mental recovery ward. At first he refused to go to the recovery ward, all he had wanted was to get out of the hospital. But both his lover, and his doctor insisted that he went through the recovery program. He had developed Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder (PTSD), according to Tsunade, so his nightmares were normal. The old lady said that it would take some time, but eventually-with the help of the doctors and recovery ward- The nightmares would subside.

He had hardly slept because of the nightmares, so his mental state was wearing thin, he blamed himself for everything. He even said that they should drop the charges against Gaara, but Itachi would not have that. The Raven made sure that the red head got what he deserved. But no matter what Itachi, Sasuke, or anyone said, he knew it was his fault. Everything was his fault. Naruto couldn't stand looking in the mirror any more, because every time he did, he felt repulsed. He despised himself. _'I deserve to die and suffer hell's torture...' _Was what went through Naruto's head.

"Naruto!...What happened!" Itachi yelled as he and Sasuke entered the room. Naruto gave him a puzzled look that showed the eldest raven that he was alright, making Itachi sigh with relief. "I heard you scream..." He said softly.

Realization entered the teens eyes, and he smiled guiltily. "It was just a bad dream." Sasuke walked up t the two. "Hn. I told you it was nothing to worry about, Itachi. Naruto, you really need to stop worrying us like that. You dumb-ass dobe." Said the younger Uchiha, showing care in his own way.

"I'm sorry...shouldn't you both be at work...?" Naruto mumbled. Itachi once again sighed, this time with frustration. Ever since the...Gaara incident...Naruto had been pushing him and everyone else away. It saddened him greatly, he just wanted to repay his lover, considering that it was his fault the blond got hurt. He just wanted to take care of the blond...he wanted to protect him, but most of all, he just wanted to stay by Naruto's side.

"You are our work dobe, and if you ask me, you are more work than even 100 Uchiha could handle!" Snapped sasuke, he was also tired of Naruto pushing everyone away. The blond was so unlike himself. Itachi flicked him in between the eyes. His voice was cold and threatening as he spoke. "Do not snap at him, foolish outoto." Sasuke mumbled an apology to Naruto, and left to get coffee.

"Why Naruto? Why do you continuously try to push me away?" Itachi sounded as though he were in distress, but his features remained cold. "Do you really hate me that much? I know that what happened was my fault, but-"

Naruto abruptly cut him off. "No! No it is not your fault! You, Itachi Uchiha are the only thing keeping me alive, I could never hate you. Everything...Everything that happened was because of me... It is all my fault! If I hate anyone, it is myself...Itachi...You...You are like an angel...you make me feel...you make me laugh...you cause a lightness in my chest. I-I don't deserve you...that is why...that is why..." Naruto broke off, unable to continue speaking.

Itachi felt sick to his stomach. How could his young lover blame himself for what happened, when it was clearly Itachi's fault? He had not even noticed how depressed Naruto had truly become. The blond hated himself to the point of wanting to die, and Itachi did not notice. Ever since the blond came out of his comatose state, he had been sad a lot, but that was expected. Itachi even noticed self-inflicted wounds...but again, after what Naruto had been through that did not come as much of a surprise. As soon as he found out the boy was cutting, Itachi but an end to it.

But for Naruto to be so depressed...for him to blame and hate himself...Itachi never could have guessed that this was how the one he loved th most truly felt. At that moment the raven held so much resentment foir himself, that it was overwhelming. He did this...He made his beloved feel this way...But he would fix it, he promised to himself that he would...He would turn Naruto back into the sweel, loving, happy blond he used to be. Itachi would show Naruto that all of the blame from the Gaara incident was his, and his alone, not the blonds.

The raven just hoped that Naruto would forgive him, he already knew that he was not good enough for his lover. He was selfish, because even though he was not good enough, he would not let Naruto go. He couldn't the Naruto go, because if he did, if he let his lover leave him...He would surely kill himself. He couldn't live in a world where Naruto does not love him.

* * *

><p><strong>1) The song lyrics to 'Like The Angel' By: Rise Against.<strong>

I know, I know, is ha been **FOREVER** since I last updated.

I am sorry! :( I **Promise that** I will never take that long to update ever again.

Please, please, **PLEASE REVIEW! **I need to know that you are still with me!

Also I have told you before...I **LOVE **criticism!

I hope that I have not lost any of my readers...

My laptop broke, and I don't have spell check on my computer. So there might be a few grammar mistakes, if you notice any please let me know...

**Thank you all so much for reading!**


End file.
